Melody Of The Lazy Kitten - Season 1
by mio.soomie
Summary: [Vietnamese fanfic/TomoHarem] Nếu bây giờ câu chuyện về âm nhạc, tình yêu và những chàng hoàng tử xinh đẹp được thể hiện dưới góc nhìn của một người khác không phải là Haruka thì mọi chuyện sẽ thay đổi ra sao? Những trái tim tràn đầy nhiệt huyết nào sẽ cảm nhận và đi theo giai điệu của cô gái xinh đẹp cùng tài năng âm nhạc khiến mọi người phải bất ngờ?
1. Chapter 0

**A/N: Mình không sở hữu Utapri cũng như các nhân vật trong đây, trong fic này Tomochika sẽ là nhân vật chính nhất rồi mới tới Haruka và tất nhiên, sẽ có một số anh giai quay sang cô ấy ~(* v * )~**

**Có thể sẽ bị OOC ở vài chỗ hay rất nhiều chỗ (mình thấy viết fic thật khó khăn trong việc để nhân vật giữ nguyên tính cách được tạo dựng ở bản gốc) nên mong mọi người thông cảm ~(=w=~)**

**Phần này chỉ là phần mở đầu nên lời văn câu cú của mình sẽ hơi đi nhanh chút xíu, với lại đây cũng là lần thứ hai thứ ba gì đấy mình viết ở ngôi thứ nhất (lần đầu là viết mấy cái fic dở dang trong vở thôi) cho nên khó tránh được hội chứng thiểu năng ngôn ngữ bất chợt, mong mọi người thông cảm tiếp tập hai cho mình ( ; w ; ) **

**À hơn nữa gia cảnh của Tomochika không được nói đến cả trong game lẫn anime, trên wiki nó chỉ ghi là ở trong game hay anime thì có một thông tin nói qua là nhà của Tomochika có chuyện nên mới đi học tại Saotome cho nên cái này là mình bịa ra đấy hí hí ~( ^ w ^ )~**

**Cơ mà viết fic theo dòng của anime thực khốn khổ, xem lâu rồi nên quên hết tình tiết diễn biến ra sao mà xem lại thì mạng nó lại giở chứng chả làm ăn được cái mống gì cả ( ; v ; )**

**Và điều cuối cùng mình muốn lảm nhảm đó là "TOMO-CHAN CẦN CÓ THÊM NHIỀU ĐẤT DIỄN/FIC HƠN NỮAAAAAA!" \( ; A ; )/**

**Chap 0: Mở đầu**

Học viện Saotome là một ngôi trường nghệ thuật được sự đánh giá cao nhất của đất nước, đó là nơi đã đào tạo ra những thần tượng và nhà soạn nhạc nổi tiếng và là niềm mong ước của những nhân tài muốn bước vào thế giới giải trí. Từ mùa xuân năm nay tôi bắt đầu trở thành học viên của Học viện Saotome nổi tiếng, trở thành một trong những 'hạt giống' được đào tạo để gia nhập vào ngành giải trí. Xung quanh tôi đều là những người có tài năng, yêu âm nhạc và xác định rõ ràng phương hướng cũng như ước mơ để làm động lực tiến tới tương lai nhưng lí do bước vào ngôi trường này của tôi lại khá là khác so với những người đồng trang lứa. Chuyện này kể ra thì cũng không phải là ngắn nhưng tôi sẽ kể ngắn gọn nhất có thể, điều đầu tiên mà tôi muốn kể chính là gia cảnh nhà tôi.

Gia đình tôi thuộc loại khá giả, ba tôi là Chủ tịch của một tập đoàn dầu mỏ nổi tiếng còn mẹ tôi là một doanh nhân thành đạt. Cả ngày mọi người đều bận bịu với công việc của mình cho nên chỉ có thể gặp nhau trên bàn ăn buổi tối, thay vì là những câu chuyện, những tiếng cười nói vui vẻ thường xuất hiện ở những gia đình khác thì giữa chúng tôi chỉ là một sự im lặng khó chịu. Lâu ngày tôi cũng dần thích ứng với nó.

Càng lớn lên thì những cuộc cãi vã của ba mẹ tôi càng ngày càng tăng lên và sau đó họ li dị ngay khi tôi mới tốt nghiệp cấp II. Tôi là con gái duy nhất nên bị buộc phải ở lại với ba. Thực ra đối với tôi thì việc ở với ai cũng chẳng quan trọng bởi vì cả ba và mẹ tôi đều đối xử với tôi theo nghĩa vụ chăm sóc con cái, họ đối xử với tôi theo một thứ trách nhiệm chứ không phải là tình yêu đối với con cái mình. Hằng ngày tôi vẫn chỉ biết đến trường học hành và khi về nhà cũng chỉ quanh quẩn trong cái biệt thự vắng lặng có những người giúp việc mặt lạnh như tiền. Ba tôi đi làm về, chúng tôi lại ngồi trên cùng một bàn ăn nhưng cũng chỉ có tiếng bát đũa vang lên, tất cả những gì mà ba nói với tôi trong một ngày chính là hỏi thăm về việc học hành của tôi. Lâu ngày tôi cũng dần thích ứng với nó.

Từ cấp I tôi đã lao đầu vô học và học, tất cả là do ba mẹ tôi nghiêm khắc muốn tôi phải trở nên một người thành đạt, một người giàu có, một người mà làm cho những bậc cha mẹ như họ phải tự hào. Với họ, tôi không khác nào một thứ sản phẩm mà họ muốn nhào nặn làm sao cho thật hoàn hảo để họ không bị mất mặt. Rồi đến lúc ba mẹ tôi li dị, tôi cũng đã mười lăm tuổi và chuẩn bị tìm trường cấp III để thi vào. Ba tôi tất nhiên muốn tôi thi vào Học viện Gyuran – ngôi trường được đánh giá hàng đầu đất nước trong việc đào tạo những doanh nhân, những chính trị gia thành công và nổi tiếng – bởi vì ông muốn tự hào với mọi người khi có con gái cũng thành đạt giống ông. Từ bé việc học hành tuy không làm tôi thích thú gì nhưng cũng nó cũng chẳng khiến tôi mất cái gì, cho nên tôi chỉ im lặng làm theo lời ba mẹ, những buổi đi chơi với bạn bè hay họp mặt gì đó tôi chẳng còn quan tâm nữa, ngay cả thời gian để tôi tủi thân tôi cũng bỏ qua. Lâu ngày tôi cũng dần thích ứng với nó.

Có điều tôi lúc tôi học xong cấp II thì tôi cũng đã mười lăm, tôi không còn là một con rối để cho ba tôi tiếp tục điều khiển nữa, tôi cũng không phải là một thứ sản phẩm hoàn hảo để ông không bị mất mặt với mọi người, mà cho dù có là một sản phẩm đi chăng nữa thì tôi cũng là một thứ sản phẩm bị lỗi – một con người bình thường. Và thế là mặc cho mọi sự ngăn cản của ba, tôi vẫn đăng kí vào Học viện Saotome, vẫn là một ngôi trường danh tiếng hàng đầu đất nước nhưng nó không đào tạo ra những doanh nhân hay những chính trị gia, nơi đó chính là cái nôi của nền giải trí nước nhà. Lúc đó tôi cũng yêu thích âm nhạc, tôi có thể hát, chơi piano và electone nhưng lại phân vân không biết chọn khoa nào cho phù hợp. Tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy bối rối hơn khi không biết bản thân mình nên đi theo con đường nào trong khi hạn nộp hồ sơ tuyển sinh tới gần và bên cạnh tôi chính là một ông bố đang ngày đêm ngăn cản con gái mình quyết liệt, quyết tâm kéo tôi ra khỏi 'ý nghĩ viển vông, phi thực tế' để đưa tôi vào 'một con đường dẫn tới tương lai tươi sáng hơn'. Nghe được những ý kiến như vậy của ba, tôi chỉ mỉm cười rồi khoanh đại vào ô 'Khóa Thần tượng' sau đó lén đi gửi hồ sơ mà ba tôi không hề biết. Gần tới ngày thi, tôi nói dối với ba tôi rằng tôi sẽ đi thi ở Học viện Gyuran và mấy ngày sau, tôi xách hành lí đi thẳng lên Tokyo rồi sau đó ngồi thi ở Học viện Saotome. Khoảng mấy tuần sau nữa, tờ giấy báo điểm được đưa đến tay tôi thông báo rằng tôi đã đậu, cùng lúc đó thì chuông điện thoại của tôi vang lên, không cần nhìn màn hình thì tôi cũng biết đó là ai. Phải, tất nhiên người gọi tới là ba tôi, giọng của ông tỏ rõ sự tức giận, ông hỏi tôi tại sao không có giấy báo điểm từ Học viện Gyuran gửi về nhà, tại sao khi ông hỏi lên Học viện Gyuran thì người ta nói rằng tôi không đi thi. Muôn vàn câu hỏi tại sao cứ vang liên thanh trong điện thoại làm đầu tôi khá là choáng váng, đợi tới khi ba tôi bình tĩnh lại tôi mới cầm tờ báo điểm từ Học viện Saotome lên ngắm nghía một hồi rồi bình thản thông báo: "Con đậu rồi, Học viện Saotome".

Ba tôi tất nhiên tức đến mức không thể nói được lời nào, ông quyết định sẽ không trợ cấp cho tôi đi học ở đó nữa, tôi cũng chỉ ậm ừ đồng ý cho qua bởi tôi không nghĩ rằng mình sẽ không có tiền đi học. Mỗi tháng tôi vẫn nhận được trợ cấp từ cả ba lẫn mẹ, bây giờ cho dù ba có ngừng trợ cấp đi chăng nữa thì số tiền mẹ gửi vẫn rất dư dả cho tôi. Có điều khoảng mấy ngày sau, số tiền trợ cấp từ ba tôi vẫn tiếp tục được gửi đến, tôi ngạc nhiên không hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra thì đọc được mục phỏng vấn được in trên tạp chí và báo. Người được phỏng vấn không ai khác chính là ông bố giàu có và thành đạt của tôi. Trong mục phỏng vấn hôm đó, nhà báo hỏi rất nhiều mà ba tôi trả lời cũng rất nhiều nhưng tôi không nhớ hết, nôm na là về việc bật mí bí quyết thành công của ba tôi và bắt đầu hỏi tới gia đình tôi. Họ có nói rằng tôi đậu Học viện Saotome quả là một điều tuyệt vời, là 'hổ phụ sinh hổ tử', là gia đình tôi thật thành công, thật hạnh phúc, thật đáng để người khác khâm phục; ba tôi trả lời cũng rất ăn ý, ông tỏ vẻ tự hào về con gái 'đậu Học viện danh tiếng, sắp trở thành một Ngôi sao kì vọng trong tương lai', ông tỏ vẻ hạnh phúc về người vợ 'tuy đã li dị nhưng vẫn gặp nhau bình thường như những người bạn thân'. Tôi thản nhiên 'À' một tiếng. Hoá ra việc tôi đi vào Học viện Saotome cũng chẳng làm ba tôi mất mặt gì, thế thì ngay từ đầu ba tôi không nên tốn hơi sức để cản tôi mới đúng.

**P/S: lúc đầu mình định gom luôn phần Tomo-chan tới trường vào phần mở đầu nhưng lại thấy kì kì, tại nó đang theo mạch truyện mà lại cắt đi thì cụt hứng mà cứ viết mãi thì một chap lại quá dài, thế là đây, coi như đây chỉ là phần mở đầu giới thiệu về gia cảnh của Tomo-chan thôi nhé ~( * w * )~**

**Theo như mình tính thì sẽ chia đều số lượng nhân vật nam cho cả Tomo-chan với Haruka nhưng mà chia đi chia lại Tomo-chan vẫn bị thiếu một người và Haruka lại dư một người. Bây giờ lấy ra một người từ dàn của Haruka sang Tomo-chan là xong mà mình cứ phân vân mãi, Tokiya hay Masato? Theo cá nhân thì mình thích Tokiya hơn nhưng mà nếu xét về cặp thì TokiHaru có vẻ hợp lí hơn so với TokiTomo, mà MasaHaru lại nghe có vẻ cũng có lí hơn MasaTomo (cảm giác Masato mà về đội Tomo-chan là thành slave liền đó =)) ). Và thế là giờ mình cứ băn khoăn mãi thôi, mọi người review góp ý giúp mình với, các bạn muốn ai về đội Tomo-chan nào? Hay là thôi để dàn giai bên Tomo-chan ít hơn bên Haruka một người luôn?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: *khóc* gõ gần hết 1 chap rồi mới xem lại anime thì thấy mình viết tình tiết đảo lộn hết cả lên chả có theo thứ tự gì cả (;_;) ngồi lọc cọc viết lại đây, chắc chap kia coi như bỏ (;_;) à mà mình xem anime trên VNS do nhóm Zing Fansub nên mọi bản quyền về sub đều thuộc của các bạn ấy, mình chỉ là đứa mượn vào fic và chỉnh sửa một số chỗ cho phù hợp thôi (;_;)**

**Chap 1**

Ngày khai giảng năm học mới, tôi bước tới trường với bộ đồng phục đặc trưng của Học viện Saotome.

Sau khi đi qua cánh cổng của Học viện, tôi nhanh chóng kéo va li đi tìm danh sách phòng kí túc xá. Nhìn qua một hồi cuối cùng tôi cũng đã thấy tên mình ở phòng số 9, ở dưới tên tôi là một cái tên khác: Nanami Haruka – lớp A khóa Sáng tác, bên cạnh dòng chữ ghi chú là hình ảnh của một cô gái với mái tóc ngắn màu đỏ cam và đôi mắt to tròn màu vàng chanh. Tôi ngạc nhiên khẽ 'À' một tiếng, hoá ra người bạn cùng phòng của tôi chính là cô gái nhỏ mà tôi đã từng gặp ở sảnh trong ngày thi tuyển sinh vừa rồi.

Hôm đó là một ngày cuối đông lạnh lẽo và mọi thứ trở nên trắng xoá bởi tuyết, tôi bước vào cổng trường với chiếc túi đeo trên vai và hai tay nhét sâu vào trong túi áo khoác của mình. Tôi biết đây chính là một ngày quan trọng sẽ thay đổi cuộc đời tôi vì tôi đã đăng kí vào Học viện Saotome và tới đây thi thay vì Học viện Gyuran mà ba tôi mong muốn (tôi biết rằng ngày thi của cả hai sẽ trùng nhau nên tôi đã nộp cả hai hồ sơ vào hai trường, tất nhiên hồ sơ gửi tới Saotome là do tôi gửi lén mà ba tôi không hề biết, hơn nữa để cho ba tôi tin tưởng và thả tôi lên Tokyo một mình thế này tôi đã phải tỏ ra nghe lời, ngày đêm ôn luyện một đống tài liệu về kinh tế, lịch sử, etc. và nó đã thực sự khiến tôi ngán ngẩm suốt cả tuần liền). Tôi ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời ngày đông xám xịt và lạnh lẽo, liệu tôi có thể làm được không? Vì ôn tập cho Gyuran để che mắt bố tôi mà thời gian dành cho tôi ôn thi vào đây rất ít, chỉ mới có hai ngày trước khi thi tôi mới lao đầu vào ôn tập, kiến thức thì nhiều tới mức hai ngày vừa qua tôi chỉ ngủ có ba tiếng thôi mà vẫn còn cảm thấy chưa đủ, không biết bài kiểm tra sắp tới tôi sẽ ra sao đây?

Đang ngẩn ngơ lo lắng thì tôi nghe thấy một vài âm thanh ồn ào ở cổng trường, tôi quay lại nhìn thì thấy một cô gái có mái tóc ngắn màu đỏ cam và đôi mắt màu vàng chanh đang năn nỉ hai người bảo vệ xin vào thi. Tuy cô ấy liên tục cầu xin nhưng bọn họ vẫn không cho cô ấy vào lại còn đẩy mạnh khiến cô ấy ngã xuống nền tuyết. Tôi cảm thấy khó chịu nên bất giác nhíu mày. Tại sao bọn họ lại làm thế? Cô ấy chỉ chậm có vài phút và còn những ba mươi phút nữa mới tới giờ làm bài thi mà họ không thể châm chước sao? Tôi đang định quay lại bước tới đỡ cô gái kia dậy thì chợt dừng lại khi thấy một chàng trai có mái tóc màu đỏ rực và đôi mắt màu đỏ (cậu ta thật sự rất nổi bật trên nền tuyết trắng với màu mắt và mái tóc như vậy) cầm dù bước tới che cho cô gái. Cậu ta có lẽ là người tốt khi mỉm cười với cô gái và cùng xin hai người bảo vệ giúp cô để cô được vào thi, tuy nhiên hai người vẫn không thể tranh luận với bọn họ cho đến khi có một giọng nói mới xuất hiện. Tôi đưa mắt nhìn chiếc xe limo màu đen ở cách tôi khoảng mười bước chân, người lái xe vội chạy xuống để mở cửa cho chủ nhân của giọng nói vừa rồi. Đó là một chàng trai cao lớn, có lẽ hơn tôi một tuổi, có mái tóc màu cam dài hơn vai một chút, một vài lọn tóc mái được gạt sang một bên gần như che đi mắt phải nhưng không thể giấu được đôi mắt xinh đẹp. Phải, tôi thừa nhận rằng tôi thích đôi mắt của anh ta, đó là đôi mắt dài mị hoặc có màu xanh lam sâu thẳm như đáy đại dương, rất xinh đẹp và rất hút hồn.

Khoé môi của chàng trai tóc cam khẽ nhếch lên, anh ta giải thích việc cô gái kia tới muộn (có lẽ là do anh ta trùng hợp gặp cô ấy trên đường) và trả cho cô ấy chiếc dù màu hồng, tuy nhiên những người bảo vệ vẫn cố chấp ngăn cản cho cô ấy vào thi mặc cho sự giải thích đó. Bỗng tôi chợt thấy một trong hai người đó nhận được một cuộc điện thoại, sau đó người nhận điện thoại vừa rồi nói nhỏ vào tai người còn lại điều gì đấy. Ngay lập tức thái độ của cả hai người bảo vệ thay đổi 180 độ, họ bối rối cười trừ rồi cho cô gái vào dự thi khiến cho cả tôi và ba người kia cũng bất ngờ. Cô gái nhỏ vui mừng cúi đầu cảm ơn hai người bảo vệ rối rít rồi cảm ơn cả hai chàng trai kia đã giúp đỡ cô, chàng trai tóc đỏ cười với cô gái rồi quay sang đặt tay lên vai chàng trai tóc cam khen anh ta nói rất hay nhưng đổi lại chỉ là một nụ cười hờ hững và tay của cậu ta đã bị gạt đi. Chàng trai tóc cam vẫn giữ nụ cười đó rồi đi tới cầm lấy cả hai tay cô gái, hẹn gặp lại cô vào tháng Tư và nháy mắt với cô ấy.

Nhận thấy mọi việc đã hoàn toàn ổn, tôi mới tiếp tục nhấc chân đi về phía sảnh lớn, vừa đi tôi cứ vừa thắc mắc mãi 'Tại sao nhìn chàng trai tóc cam kia tôi lại thấy quen mắt thế nhỉ? Hình như tôi đã gặp ở đâu thì phải?'. Bước vào sảnh lớn đông đúc người, tôi bỗng giật mình quay lại nhìn ra ngoài sân trường thì đã không còn thấy bóng dáng của cả ba người kia ở đâu nữa ngoại trừ một màu trắng xoá của tuyết. Một cái tên vừa hình thành trong đầu tôi mấy giây trước nay lại càng hiện rõ hơn khiến tôi bất giác thì thầm:

"Jinguji Ren"

"A..!"

Tôi đang tìm phòng thi thì chợt thấy có ai đó va vào mình, tôi nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng rồi nhìn sang trái thì thấy một cô gái đang ngồi trên nền gạch. Tôi cúi xuống đưa tay cho cô ấy:

"Xin lỗi, bạn có sao không?"

Cô ấy vội ngẩng đầu lên, cầm lấy tay tôi để đứng dậy rồi xin lỗi tôi rối rít:

"Mình thật lòng xin lỗi, mình không cố ý, tại sàn trơn quá…"

"Không sao đâu"

Tôi mỉm cười nhìn cô gái trước mặt thì nhận ra đây chính là người vừa nãy đứng cùng với hai chàng trai ở cổng trường. Tôi giúp cô ấy phủi quần áo rồi nói:

"Cậu nên cẩn thận hơn, ngã hai lần trong cùng một ngày là không tốt đâu, có ngày bị thương đấy"

Cô gái cảm ơn tôi rồi nhìn tôi thắc mắc không hiểu tại sao tôi lại nói 'ngã hai lần', tôi chỉ cười cười rồi nói sang chuyện khác:

"Mình là Shibuya Tomochika, còn cậu?"

"Mình là Nanami Haruka, rất vui được gặp cậu!"

Chúng tôi bắt tay nhau rồi sau đó tôi giúp Haruka tìm phòng thi, cả hai chúc nhau may mắn lần cuối rồi mỗi người đi vào phòng thi của riêng mình.

Ngày hôm đó tôi làm bài tốt hơn mong đợi của mình, thi xong tôi gặp lại Haruka và cả hai chúng tôi đều hẹn gặp nhau vào mùa xuân sắp tới ngay tại Học viện Saotome này. Haruka chính là người bạn đầu tiên tôi bắt chuyện thành công cho nên tôi không thể không mong chờ kết quả tốt đẹp, nếu cả tôi và cô ấy cùng đậu thì thật là hay biết mấy.

~o0o~

Tôi nhanh chóng đi về phía sân trường để dự lễ khai giảng thì bắt gặp mái tóc ngắn màu đỏ cam quen thuộc từ phía sau. Tôi gọi lớn:

"Haruka!"

Haruka quay lại nhìn tôi, tôi ôm chầm lấy cô ấy rồi vui mừng nói:

"Haruka, chúng ta học cùng lớp đấy!"

"Thật tốt quá, Shibuya-san!"

Tôi khẽ bật cười rồi chọc má cô ấy:

"Shibuya-san gì chứ, cứ gọi tớ là Tomo-chan!"

"Ừm…Tomo-chan"

Haruka vừa gọi tên tôi vừa đỏ mặt trông rất dễ thương làm tôi chỉ muốn véo má cô ấy, tôi mỉm cười rồi nói tiếp:

"Bọn mình cùng ở cùng phòng đấy, cậu thấy tuyệt không? Như vậy cả ngày chúng ta sẽ được gặp nhau!"

"Ừm!"

Nghe tiếng chuông báo hiệu lễ khai giảng sắp bắt đầu, tôi cầm tay Haruka đi vào phía trong sân trường rồi tìm chỗ ngồi. Ở trên lễ đài, một thầy giáo đứng lên chào mừng chúng tôi tới Học viện rồi dõng dạc nói từng từ:

"Và sau đây Hiệu trưởng Shining Saotome sẽ lên phát biểu vài lời"

Bỗng nhiên tất cả đều im lặng, thầy giáo đó toát mồ hôi nhìn xung quanh tìm kiếm Hiệu trưởng nhưng không thấy đâu, tất cả học sinh đều ngơ ngác xì xào không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì một tiếng cười vang lên, tiếp đó là một giọng nói bí ẩn.

"Ai không hiểu về tình yêu thì sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được âm nhạc.!"

Tất cả học sinh bỗng trở nên ồn ào, nhiều người chỉ về phía mái nhà cao nhất của trường, nơi mà có một bóng người mặc áo choàng đen bay phấp phới trong gió, tôi nheo mắt nhìn theo hướng chỉ của họ thì thấy một người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ carnival và mặc một chiếc áo choàng có cổ áo chú hề, ông ấy đứng trên đó với hai tay để trên một quả cầu pha lê lớn gắn trên cây trượng gỗ. Tiếng cười kì quái lại vang lên và ông ấy tiếp tục nói:

"Nhịp đập của trái tim chính là cội nguồn của âm nhạc!"

Vừa dứt lời ông ta liền cầm cây trượng gỗ có quả cầu pha lê lao xuống chúng tôi từ mái nhà khiến mọi người hốt hoảng hét ầm lên, nhưng khi gần tiếp đất thì ông ấy được kéo lại bởi những sợi dây cước được móc vào áo rồi lơ lửng trên không trung như một con rối.

"Đúng vậy, các bạn của tôi. Tôi là Hiệu trưởng Shining Saotome! Chào mừng đến với Học viện Saotome, một thế giới lung linh màu sắc âm nhạc!"

Tiếp theo ngài Hiệu trưởng quăng đi chiếc áo choàng của mình, bên trong là một bộ vest nâu nhạt với chiếc cravat màu hồng chấm bi trắng, nhảy xuống sân khấu chính, đằng sau là màn hình lớn quay chính ông cùng với những bong bóng trái tim màu hồng bay tứ tung. Âm nhạc nổi lên và ánh đèn chiếu lên sân khấu, ông ấy vừa bắt đầu một điệu nhảy kì quái vừa lấy một chiếc micro ra (tôi thật không biết ông ấy lôi ra từ đâu) nói:

"Âm nhạc là tình yêu! Hỡi những tâm hồn! Hãy trân trọng nó! Hãy hoà tâm hồn bạn vào trong bài hát! Hãy làm cho cuộc sống của bạn thêm tươi đẹp! Hãy toả sáng hơn bất cứ ai!"

Sau khi quay cái micro như chong chóng, Hiệu trưởng tiếp tục được một sợi dây cước kéo đi lướt trên không trung ngay trên đầu chúng tôi, giọng nói của ông vang vọng trong không gian:

"Chúc mừng các em đã vượt qua được kì thi! Thank youuuuu~~~~"

Ngân nga xong từ cuối ông ấy liền lướt đi mất nhưng không quên bắn ra một đống giấy nhũ chúc mừng, tất cả học sinh ở dưới người thì hò hét ầm ĩ, người thì ngạc nhiên tới mức không biết phản ứng thế nào. Sau khi khép miệng lại vì ngạc nhiên quá mức tôi cảm thấy trên trán mình hiện ra ba vạch đen kèm theo một giọt mồ hôi. Khoé môi tôi giật giật như không thể tin được những gì trước mắt mình, trước khi tới đây tôi đã được nghe nói Hiệu trưởng Shining Saotome không phải là một người bình thường nhưng tôi không để ý gì nhiều vì nghĩ rằng một người nổi tiếng như ông ấy sao có thể là một người bình thường được. Giờ thì tôi đã hiểu ra lớp nghĩa thực sự đằng sau từ 'không bình thường' đó rồi.

"W-Wow…đó là Hiệu trưởng sao?!"

Haruka lắp bắp nhìn theo bóng dáng vừa đi mất của Hiệu trưởng, tôi chỉ co giật khoé môi rồi gật đầu cho câu hỏi của cô ấy. Đừng lo Haruka, không chỉ một mình cậu có câu hỏi đó đâu. Thực sự ra nếu tôi không nhìn thấy ảnh của Hiệu trưởng trên tạp chí trước khi vào đây thì tôi còn tưởng đó là một kẻ khủng bố muốn đánh bom Học viện đấy!

Sau lễ khai giảng, tôi và Haruka đi vào lớp A – lớp học của chúng tôi. Chúng tôi chọn chỗ ngồi gần nhau, tranh thủ lúc giáo viên chủ nhiệm chưa vào liền ngồi nói chuyện với nhau một chút. Thấy Haruka vẫn còn khá là ngạc nhiên và thắc mắc về Hiệu trưởng, tôi mới nhớ lại những gì mình đã đọc được trong các tài liệu về Học viện trước khi vào đây thi:

"Ngài Hiệu trưởng Shining Saotome từng là một siêu sao rất nổi tiếng, "Owing to love" của ông ấy đã từng bán được hai mươi triệu đĩa đấy!"

"Hai…hai mươi triệu đĩa?!" Haruka hết hồn nhìn tôi như không dám tin vào những điều tôi vừa nói.

Bỗng nhiên có tiếng bước chân dồn dập về phía bàn của tôi và Haruka, chúng tôi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thì gặp một chàng trai có mái tóc đỏ rực và đôi mắt màu đỏ. Tôi thầm nhận ra đây chính là một trong ba người đã ở cổng trường vào ngày tuyển sinh hôm đó. Cậu ta vui mừng nhìn Haruka:

"Ôi, là cậu à?"

Haruka mấy hơn ba giây để nhận ra đây là người đã giúp mình hôm trước, cô ấy 'A' lên một tiếng nhưng chưa kịp nói gì thì chàng trai tóc đỏ này đã hớn hở nói tiếp:

"Hay quá! Chúng ta học cùng lớp với nhau!"

Tôi nhìn Haruka đứng dậy mỉm cười với cậu ấy và nhẹ nhàng nói:

"Cảm ơn cậu đã giúp mình hôm tham gia kì thi"

Nói xong Haruka còn cúi đầu trịnh trọng cảm ơn chàng trai tóc đỏ, tôi tỏ vẻ bình thản khoanh tay tới gần nhìn cậu ta rồi ghé vào Haruka hỏi:

"Vậy đây là vị cứu tinh 'A'?"

" 'A'?" Haruka thắc mắc nhìn tôi.

Chàng trai tóc đỏ có vẻ hiểu ý tôi nhanh hơn Haruka, cậu ta hơi giật mình rồi vừa cười vừa giới thiệu bản thân mình:

"Mình là Ittoki Otoya, rất vui được gặp cậu!"

Otoya chìa tay ra định bắt tay với Haruka thì tôi nhíu mày, quyết định đứng ra phía trước Haruka ngăn cản tầm mắt của cậu ta và Haruka.

"Mình là Shibuya Tomochika, rất vui được gặp cậu!"

"Mình là Nanami Haruka"

Haruka cũng lí nhí giới thiệu theo sau tôi nhưng Otoya liền bước sang một bên nhìn Haruka:

"Huh, Haruka-chan? Chúc mừng cậu đã được tham gia kì thi!"

Tôi hơi ngẩn người khi thấy cậu ta lờ tôi sang một bên rồi ngay lập tức tôi mỉm cười và quyết định ngồi vào vị trí của mình để không cản trở giữa hai người họ. Phải, việc này cũng chẳng lớn lao gì, hơn nữa nó đâu phải chỉ xảy ra lần đầu tiên đâu, tôi đã quen với nó từ hồi cấp I rồi.

Tôi nhắm mắt lại cố gắng xoá bỏ những hình ảnh quá khứ rồi đứng dậy đi ra ngoài một lát. Có lẽ một chút không khí trong lành sẽ giúp tôi thư thái hơn là ngồi trong này. Tuy nhiên tôi chỉ mới đi vòng qua sau lưng Otoya thì chợt nghe thấy một tiếng nói:

"ELIZABETHHHH!"

Cả tôi lẫn Otoya và Haruka đều ngẩng lên nhìn thì thấy một bóng người đang từ trên không trung lao về phía bọn tôi. Theo phản xạ tôi định tránh sang một bên nhưng chưa kịp nhấc chân thì tôi đã bị ai đó kéo tay sang phải. Mấy giây sau khi định thần lại tôi mới nhìn thấy mình đã an toàn và cả Haruka cũng đã kịp né sang trái, chỉ có mỗi Otoya là bị một chàng trai tóc xoăn màu vàng với đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo và đeo kính bám chặt như gấu trúc ôm cây. Otoya giãy dụa yêu cầu người đang ôm chặt mình bỏ ra, chàng trai đeo kính như nhận ra nhầm lẫn liền nhảy sang một bên. Tôi thở phào khi biết mình vừa qua một kiếp nạn và nhận ra rằng bản thân đã được cứu bởi người đứng sau lưng mình, đó là một chàng trai có mái tóc màu xanh lam đậm, đôi mắt của cậu ta có màu xanh lam nhạt và dưới mắt phải là một nốt ruồi nhỏ. Cậu ta thở dài:

"Suýt chút nữa thì…"

Tôi ngạc nhiên nhìn khuôn mặt đang ở gần mình rồi mới từ từ né ra khỏi người cậu ta, tuy rằng tôi cũng không cần lắm đến sự trợ giúp để thoát khỏi vụ lúc nãy nhưng tôi vẫn mỉm cười nói:

"Cảm ơn cậu"

Cậu ta chỉ lạnh lùng nói:

"Không cần cảm ơn tôi"

Tôi chỉ hơi gật đầu đáp lại rồi quay lại chạy tới chỗ Haruka xem cậu ấy có ổn không. Thấy Haruka vẫn lành lặn tôi mới thở phào rồi nói với chàng trai đeo kính:

"Cậu làm trò gì vậy hả? Làm thế sẽ có người bị thương đấy!"

"À, xin lỗi nhé"

Chàng trai đeo kính quay lại, vẻ mặt của cậu ta có vẻ hiền lành khác hẳn với khuôn mặt lúc nãy khi lao xuống chúng tôi, tôi có thể khẳng định rằng trước khi nhắm mắt lại tôi nhìn thấy cậu ta có một đôi mắt loé sáng như đèn pha ô tô vậy!

"Tại vì cậu ấy quá giống Elizabeth nên tôi mới nhất thời kích động…"

Tôi nhìn theo hướng chỉ của cậu ta thì thấy Haruka đang ngơ ngác nhìn lại tôi rồi quay sang nhìn chàng trai đeo kính đang chỉ vào mình. Tôi nhất thời ngạc nhiên, thắc mắc:

"E…Eli…?"

"Nghe như tên người nước ngoài?" Haruka cũng thắc mắc không kém tôi.

Chàng trai đeo kính chỉ cười cười thản nhiên nói:

"Không, con chó nhà tôi đấy!"

Tôi giật mình suýt chút nữa là lăn ra sàn. Cậu ta có thể so sánh một con người với một con chó cưng của cậu ta sao? Đã thế lại còn lấy tên của nữ hoàng Anh đặt cho nó? Haruka thì giống chó ở điểm nào? Cả người tôi run run vịn vào thành bàn, thực sự lúc này tôi rất muốn cười nhưng vì mặt mũi của Haruka tôi lại không thể làm thế được. Rốt cuộc con người trước mắt tôi thuộc thể loại gì vậy?

Tôi nhìn hình ảnh tưởng tượng Haruka là con chó cưng của cậu ta mà không biết nói sao, đã thế cậu ta còn ở đó 'lên cơn' quằn quại, ôm lấy bản thân mình mà nói:

"Ôi ~ Elizabeth rất nhỏ bé và dễ thương…Chúng tôi đã phải chia tay nhau kể từ khi tôi vào ở kí túc xá! Tôi thực sự, thực sự rất nhớ nó!"

Nhìn cậu ta diễn màn chia li đầy ướt át giữa chủ nhân và thú cưng xong thì trên đầu tôi cũng đã xuất hiện ba vạch đen kèm theo đó là ba dấu chấm to đùng phía sau background. Tôi khẽ day day trán rồi nói:

"Cậu sau này có định tham gia ngành diễn viên không vậy? Nói thực thì nếu cậu không đi làm diễn viên thì tôi thấy thật đáng tiếc cho nền giải trí nước nhà đã bỏ đi một tài năng như cậu đấy!"

Bỗng nhiên cậu ta quay sang nhìn tôi chằm chằm làm tôi hết hồn, tôi cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh rồi cũng hiên ngang nhìn lại. Khoảng một phút sau, mắt kính của cậu ta bỗng nhiên loé sáng và cậu ta cứ thế dang tay lao vào tôi nhanh như chớp:

"MOMO-CHANNNN!"

Tôi giật mình vì bỗng nhiên cậu ta gào lên vào xông vào tôi nhưng tôi đã rút kinh nghiệm từ lúc nãy, tôi đợi đúng lúc cậu ta vừa lao tới liền nhanh chóng lấy tay chặn đầu cậu ta rồi né sang một bên, tay vẫn giữ nguyên trước trán cậu ta. Tôi nhíu mày hỏi:

"Momo? Lại là một con chó khác của cậu sao?"

"Không đâu, Momo-chan là con thỏ của tôi, tại tóc cậu có màu rất giống mắt nó nên tôi phấn khích quá ~"

Cậu ta nhìn tôi cười cười. May cho cậu ta là còn nghĩ tới tôi là con thỏ và nó còn có tên bình thường, nếu mà cậu ta còn nói tôi là một con heo hay con cóc nào đó nữa chắc tôi sẽ cầm tóc cậu ta quay như dế cho mà coi.

"Xin chào, tôi là Shinomiya Natsuki, tôi rất thích những thứ nhỏ bé và dễ thương, rất vui được gặp cậu Momo-chan"

"Tôi là Shibuya Tomochika, cậu có thể gọi tôi là Tomo-chan và tôi không phải là Momo, rất vui được gặp cậu"

Tôi mỉm cười đưa tay ra bắt tay với Natsuki, sau đó cậu ta quay sang giới thiệu lại bản thân với Haruka, Otoya và chàng trai tóc xanh lam kia. Haruka cũng bắt tay với Natsuki và giới thiệu tên mình. Chỉ có điều chàng trai tóc xanh lam bỗng nhiên quay người đi, cậu ta nhìn Natsuki rồi quay mặt đi nói:

"Tôi là Hijirikawa Masato"

Bỗng nhiên tôi nhớ ra được cái gì đó, không phải cậu ta là con trai của nhà Hijirikawa nổi tiếng đấy sao? Gia đình Hijirikawa, gia đình Jinguji và gia đình Shibuya tuy không thân thiết hay quan hệ gì với nhau nhưng là ba gia đình có tiếng trên thương trường nên tôi cũng có biết chút ít về hai nhà còn lại. Có điều bọn họ có biết gì về gia đình tôi không thì tôi cũng không chắc chắn lắm. Dù gì tôi thoát khỏi một kiếp nạn bị một tên cuồng thú nuôi đè bẹp trong ngày đầu đi học (tất nhiên là nếu Masato không ra tay giúp thì tôi vẫn tránh được) cho nên tôi nghĩ nên giới thiệu một chút, tôi bước tới trước mặt Masato rồi mỉm cười:

"Tôi là Shibuya Tomochika, rất vui được gặp cậu!"

Masato đưa mắt nhìn tôi một chút rồi khẽ gật đầu.

Otoya bỗng quay sang Natsuki nói:

"Natsuki, tôi gọi cậu là Na-chan được không?"

"Na-chan? Nghe dễ thương đúng không? Tôi thích nó lắm!"

Natsuki nghe được cái tên dễ thương là không do dự gì chấp nhận luôn, được đà tiến lên, Otoya quay sang Masato hỏi:

"Masato, tôi gọi cậu là Masa nhé?"

"Tuỳ cậu"

Vừa nói Masato vừa quay lưng trở về chỗ ngồi mặc kệ cho Natsuki cười tươi rói khen 'Masa-chan thật là dễ thương'. Tôi nhìn Masato rồi ngẫm nghĩ lại lời Natsuki nói cũng không hẳn là sai, nhìn đi nhìn lại thì nãy giờ tuy cậu ta có lạnh lùng thật nhưng vẫn nói chuyện với chúng tôi, có lẽ đó là tính cách của cậu ta (không giống tôi hồi trước, tôi thậm chí còn không mở miệng nói bất cứ một lời nào với những người người cùng lớp cơ) hoặc là cũng có thể một phần là do sự nhiệt tình bởi Otoya, Natsuki và Haruka cũng nên. Otoya đột nhiên tiến tới gần tôi, cậu ta vừa gãi đầu vừa nói có vẻ hối lỗi:

"À…ừm…mình xin lỗi việc lúc nãy…tại gặp người quen nên mình mừng quá…à…mình xin được giới thiệu lại: mình là Ittoki Otoya, rất vui được làm quen với cậu, Tomo-chan!"

Tôi thậm chí còn không hiểu vì sao Otoya xin lỗi tôi nên hơi ngạc nhiên, mấy giây sau tôi mới nhớ lại việc cậu ta lờ tôi đi. Hoá ra cậu trai này cũng không hẳn đến nỗi là mất lịch sự, có lẽ do đầu óc của cậu ấy vẫn còn rất trẻ con cho nên tôi cũng mỉm cười cho qua rồi gật đầu chào lại:

"Rất vui được gặp cậu, Otoya"

**P/S: mình xem lại anime và thấy ức dữ lắm, thấy Tomo-chan cố gắng làm quen với mọi người mà mấy anh giai cứ chỉ xăm xăm chào Haruka *lật bàn* (nhất là Otoya nhé, cậu ấy dễ thương thì dễ thương thật nhưng cái kiểu đứng trước mặt người ta nghe người ta giới thiệu tên mình mà lại bơ đi rồi né sang một bên để chào Haruka là mình tức lắm luôn). Nếu mà trách char thì mình cũng trách mấy giai luôn ấy, Haruka chẳng có lỗi gì ở đây cả, mà nếu chính xác hơn thì phải trách mấy ông sản xuất anime cơ, sao lại để char cư xử bất lịch sự vậy hả ? (((\(^)/)))**


End file.
